High Socks & Kisses
by Lux-9
Summary: Dawn, 15, fragile, and youthful. Volkner, 20, cunning, and wayward. How do the two compliment each other so well?  . . . READ!
1. Six Months & Two Weeks

**My new story.**

**Woo-hoo! -o-**

**The underlined and Italic sentences/ words are songs that I recommend you listen to whilst reading what'd underneath the songs b/c well...**

**that's what I did and it creates a whole new charm. ^-^**

**Again: I care more for the image than the writing, so when I listen and read- I play a whole thing of what's going on in my mind.**

**We all have a wild imagination that we should use to our advantage.. and...uh.. I'm jabbing.**

**. . .**

**Anyway...**

**I always wanted to write a story revolving around Volkner & Dawn.**

**Well, please enjoy yourselves.**

* * *

The school bell rang.

"That's it for today, don't forget to study for next week's quiz.

Have a good weekend everyone!"

Ms. Coleman yelled through the bell.

Everyone ignored her and dashed out of the class room- happy its finally the weekend.

I scribbled down the last piece of information from the board onto my notebook.

"Ms. Dawn, have you studied for last week's test?"

I looked up at her and blinked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Are you ready to take it now?"

She asked.

"Mm."

I nodded.

She smiled.

"Wonderful.

Let's get started then.

If you could just put away your books and leave behind one pen.

Either blue, or black, I won't accept anything else.

No pencil either."

I nodded, putting away my belongings.

* * *

After all was done, she placed the test papers on my desk.

"You have an hour and a half.

Good luck."

* * *

I had been away for most of the school year.

In fact, I was away for a whole semester.

After defeating Sinnoh's league two years ago, I had been busier than ever.

Two main reasons would be are: One- finishing up my PokeDex which

is not the easiest task.

Two- Pokemon challenges.

After becoming a champion, I have been getting many challenges from trainers, one being my best friend and rival, Jun.

Unlike Jun, I decided to finish 'unfinished' school work.

However, I can't help but regret making that decision.

School work keeps piling up, people keep bothering me everyday, I'm not getting enough sleep- Its just too much for me to handle.

I wish I listened to Jun's advice and journeyed with him instead.

I miss my best friend.

'Jun...'

We talk on the phone everyday, but its still different.

And I am beginning to feel lonelier each and every day.

I have been giving the people around here the cold shoulder, and am not befriending anyone-_ Its just not the same._

I keep telling myself.

I do have my pokemon with me, and that's good.

* * *

"I'm done."

I said, handing her the tests back.

She simply nodded, whilst eating her sugar coated doughnut.

* * *

I slung my back pack over my shoulder and made my way out of the school grounds. If I'm lucky, I'd be able to catch the last train to go home.

I stared down at my shoes as I walked.

I was wearing high navy socks that were slightly below my knees.

_Those high socks..._

They are my reminder of my teenage-hood.

The teenage-hood I forgot I had.

I smiled sheepishly at my small feet.

I tilted my head to the side when I saw a new pair of shoes in front of me, facing me.

I bumped my head into something hard.

I bit my lower lip and looked up.

_"Volkner."_

I blushed and took a few steps back.

He stood tall with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

He wasn't wearing his blue jacket this time- only his elbow lengthed black shirt.

He simply smiled and offered me a hand.

I gulped and took it.

He grabbed my hand and walked me out of the school.

* * *

"You seem tired."

He started.

I silently nodded.

I took a sip of my sweet artificially flavored orange juice.

He stared at me and rested his chin on his palm.

Locking _sky blue_ eyes with my own.

I half lidded my eyes and blinked.

"Its been a while."

He said.

I gave him more of my _silent treatment_.

"How long has it been now, **Dawn**?"

He asked.

My heart jumped when he called my name.

The same way it always did.

"_Six months and two weeks_- **sharp.**"

I said bluntly.

He shot his eyes open, then laughed.

I blushed.

Eh.

"I see someone's been keeping track."

He smiled flirtatiously.

I avoided eye contact with him and stared at the metallic table.

* * *

Its true.

Volkner knew I had a crush on him ever since I met him 2 years ago, then I find out that he too likes me from his best friend, Flint.

He had told me so after I beat him for the first time in the Pokemon League.

Since then, I grew fonder of him.

I began visiting Sunyshore more often.

I would throw in_ lame_ excuses such as **'I ran out of seals**,**'** or **'I came to see the lighthouse.'**

But in reality, I just went there to see him.

Jun and I would visit him, but it was I whom he spent more time with.

After Jun would leave, he would take my hand and take long walks next to Sunyshore's beach.

Volkner _talks_, and I _silently listen_.

When I spoke, that was in the light house.

I _pecked_ his cheek and told him.

**'I really like you, Volkner.'**

He just grinned and held my hand.

And that, was _6 months and 2 weeks ago._

* * *

"I was told you'd be in _school_ by...Jun, so I decided to come and take

a look for myself."

He smirked, tilting his head forward.

"_You look cute in your school uniform_."

I blushed.

He chuckled.

He continued to stare at my face.

His beautiful eyes diverting to my every feature.

"How've you been?"

I finally asked.

Still not breaking his gaze, he nodded.

"_Same as always._

_Same as always_."

* * *

After paying the bill, we walked out- still hand in hand.

He kept shooting glances at me from ahead.

"Are you going to Twinleaf?"

I shook my head.

"To the Resort Area- since its closer to school."

He sighed.

"You missed the last train.

The next train is coming out at_ dawn_, Dawn."

He looked at me, smirking at his pun.

"I'll be sure to make it this time."

He put a free hand on the back of his neck.

"Sorry I let you miss the train."

I shook my head.

"Its alright."

"I could take you to the Pokecentre to have some sleep until then, if

you want."

I smiled and shook my head.

"No.

Let's spend some time _together_- now that your here and all..."

I smiled- exposing my pearly white teeth.

He raised an eye brow and smirked.

"Whoa.

Well alright then, _Ms. Dawn_.

Let's buy us some tickets first, then we'll go wherever you _want_."

I nodded.

* * *

Our Luxrays played together in the park.

I took my shoes off and sat down on the carpet I had placed on the grassy fields.

He stretched, then rested his head on my lap as he layed down.

I blinked.

"Hey."

He winked.

I giggled.

"Its been a while, haven't you missed me?"

He asked, grinning flirtatiously.

I rolled my eyes.

"Have you?"

He smirked.

"I did.

That's why I came.

Because I missed seeing your pretty face in Vista's Lighthouse in

Sunyshore."

I chuckled.

"What's the matter, Volkner?

You never let your _feelings_ do the talking for you.

You haven't grown _soft_ on me now, did you?"

He half chuckled.

"Maybe.

Or maybe its because your forcing all the answers out of me."

He moved his finger up to my face and poked my cheek.

"_With those eyes..._"

I laughed.

"Maybe I could take advantage of that."

I said, grinning mischievously.

He smirked.

"Let's see you try."

I laughed and lowered my face down to his level.

I ran my fingers through his platinum blonde hair.

He closed his eyes and smiled.

He looked as gorgeous and handsome as always.

I smiled and leaned my face closer to his.

I pecked his eyes, and his forehead.

His smile grew wider and he placed a hand around my waist, pushing me on to him.

Now I was ontop of him.

He half lidded his eyes and carried a serious expression on his face.

He cupped my face and softly ran his thumb over my cheek.

My heart started beating quickly.

"You've been_ dancing_ on my mind.

Everyday, for _6 months...and two weeks_."

He said, as he sat up, hand around my waist.

"Oh?

Was I doing a _good job_ at it?"

I asked, as he leaned his face closer to mine.

"**No.**"

He whispered, kissing my lower lip.

"You're a _terrible dancer_."

He said, now planting a tender kiss on my lips.

All the blood from my body rushed up to my face.

I was so surprised by the kiss that I didn't even close my eyes.

_I even forgot to blink._

He pulled away, and placed a _small peck_ on my lips, then buried my face in his chest.

I can hear his _heart beat_.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and placed his chin over my head.

* * *

_**_WO QUI NON COIN (Short Sad Version) - The Seatbelts_**_

The day passed on quickly with Volkner with me.

We didn't even recall our Luxrays.

We went for some _shaved ice_.

I ordered a **red** one, whereas Volkner ordered a **blue** one.

I was _cultivating_ him with _sweet artificial teenage food._

I giggled at his _childish face_ when he looked at it with fascination.

He ended up spilling it, and his Luxray ate it.

I couldn't help but smile at his _cute_ face.

"That's fine. I am always kind enough to share."

I said.

* * *

Volkner taught me how to play _Kick The Can_.

"_Flint_ and I always play this...

Ever since we were kids."

He said, his eyes looking so distant at his _reminiscence._

I awed at his face and giggled.

"_Jun_ and I never played this..."

He chuckled.

"Maybe its because its more of a dude's game, and he didn't want you

to lose your_ feminism_."

I crossed my arms.

"And your going to make me lose it now, are you?"

He chuckled and looked up at me.

"As long as your wearing those _high socks and school uniform_, you

won't."

I lightly kicked him in the rear.

* * *

I stood from where I was and felt the wind blowing my hair out of my face.

The wind caused my shirt to run over my ribs.

I blinked.

He ran towards me, with the Luxrays happily running behind him.

He sat behind me and cupped my ears.

I watched as the _sparks flew_ from ahead and...

**BANG!**

_Fireworks._

He removed his hands from my ears and looked ahead, smiling.

"Wow.

Its_ beautiful._"

I breathed.

He didn't remove his gaze and nodded.

"**Boredom makes you do crazy things.**"

He said.

I looked at him from the corner of my eyes.

"**Beautiful crazy things.**"

I said.

He turned to look at me and grinned.

* * *

"_Thank you_, young man.

I never thought I could get THIS many channels in my T.V."

The old man said, shaking Volkner's hand, whom helped fix his T.V and add in a couple of extra T.V channels.

"Now you've got more T.V stations than Jubilife!"

Volkner said, giving him a _thumbs up._

I just stood there, leaning against the wall, with Luxray licking my hand.

We had entered this house because Volkner said that the Satelite needed fixing, but _helping people out of the blue is just..._

"**Hey Dawn!**"

I jumped.

"_Ed_ wants us to stay over for dinner."

"_Ed_...?"

He nodded as he stood up and walked over to me.

"So what do think?"

"My wife's a great cook!

Best one there is!

Wait till you taste some of her _Pistachio_ Chicken!"

The old man, Ed, said.

"Its true!

_It will make your taste buds dance!_"

She said from the kitchen.

"_Sounds yummy_."

Volkner said, raising his eye brows, still looking at me.

I blushed.

"Th-Thankyou."

Volkner chuckled.

* * *

"Thank you, we've had a really great time!"

Volkner said, _bowing_.

"Be sure to visit us again sometime!"

"Will do."

He looked at me.

"Come'on, let's go!"

Before I had the chance to speak, he grabbed my hand and started running.

* * *

"Volkner...

Why are we running?"

He stopped, placing his hand against a nearby tree.

"I _lied_ to you, Dawn."

He started.

"What do you mean?"

He glanced at me through the corner of his eye.

"The train.

I lied to you about it.

They had a couple departing to the Resort Area before dawn..."

I inhaled.

He turned around and faced me.

"I lied, so I could spend more time with you.

I'm sorry."

**__Poor Faye High Socks Lip Cream - Yoko Kanno__**

I stood there, _speechless_.

I blinked.

So all that we went through...

Was because I missed a couple of trains to go back to the Resort Area.

My day with him would have never been the same if I did go back to the Resort Area.

I would have never even-

"**Dawn?**"

I jumped.

He raised an eye brow and smiled.

"Were you listening to me?

I said I was-"

Before he continued, I interrupted him with a soft _peck on the lip_s.

I pulled away and looked down.

"I've had a great day."

I said, peeking up at him.

"_Thank you_, Volkner."

He blushed, then blinked a few times.

"_Your welcome._"

* * *

**Volkner's POV.**

Dawn was like the angel _playing havoc_ inside of me.

Just seeing her walking and jumping around in that school uniform...

I can't help but feel more and more _attracted_ to her.

The way her beautiful long black hair dances around with the wind, or the way she blinks when she's _out of words_.

Those sky blue puppy eyes that interlock with my own...

_Why she can get whatever she wants with those puppy eyes..._

* * *

I bought us two new tickets and turned around.

I found her sitting on a bench, with her back pack tossed aside.

She was resting her elbows on her lap, her Luxray sitting next to her.

I smiled warmly at the sight.

She noticed me and sat up.

I walked towards her and sat down next to her.

* * *

We sat there silently, waiting for the train to come.

She moved to place her hand on her lap, but I took it and _kissed _her hand.

Once again, she didn't say anything.

Just looked at me through those_ puppy eyes _of her's.

* * *

I stared at the view outside through the window.

The ocean _glowing_ every second of the Lanturns, happily jumping in and out of the ocean.

I smiled.

"Hey, Dawn!"

I turned around, then found her eyes closed and her mouth slightly ajar.

"..."

Her head fell on my shoulder.

I smiled warmly and stayed _quiet_.

* * *

"We're almost there.

Dawn?"

I looked at her through the corner of my eye.

She was still sleeping.

I sighed and rubbed my temples.

* * *

When the train stopped, I gently picked her up _piggy back_ style.

Her Luxray picked over her bag with its mouth and walked out of the train behind us.

* * *

I have to take her to home, which is the very beautiful and noticeable Villa in the Resort Area.

I remember always coming to visit her, either alone, or I came with Flint.

I always wondered how she came to own such a _marvelous_ villa.

When I asked her she told me the owner had to leave for another region and gave it to her for free.

I found that hard to believe, then convinced myself that _luck_ was always on her side.

She was one to decorate and renovate the villa.

Of course, having to be a champion of Sinnoh earned her only so much money for her to be able to buy all the expensive furniture.

I can't help but awe at it whenever I visit her, sometimes I sulk around the villa waiting for her to come and welcome me.

_'Its like decorating a doll house.'_

She says.

_'I never had a doll house as a child, but now I live in my own._

_Amazing..._

_Isn't it?'_

She would say when we'd sit around for some tea.

_'Yeah._

_Its pretty amazing, Dawn.'_

* * *

I can feel her soft breathing against my neck.

I can hear her silent snoozing next to my ears.

My eye lids started to feel heavy.

I shook my head and fought the urge to stay awake.

"For a light weight, you sure are a heavy sleeper..."

I thought aloud.

* * *

I stood on her door step.

"The key..."

I looked at my Luxray, then at her's.

Her Luxray dropped the bag next to my feet.

I crouched and searched her bag pockets.

Once I felt a metallic object, I got it out- Its no other than the key.

I unlocked her door and walked in.

* * *

The Luxrays lit the place, making it easier for me to see.

I suddenly felt a pair of arms snake their way around my neck.

I almost jumped.

"._..Volkner._."

She whispered.

I stopped in my tracks.

"Luxray?"

The Luxrays tilted their heads.

She placed a small _kiss_ on my neck.

"D-Dawn?"

But I got no reply.

_Only silent snoozing._

* * *

I gently placed her on her _Queen_ bed.

I took her shoes off and tucked her in.

I smiled and put my hands on my side.

"Sweet dreams."

.

_**I'm pretty delicate if I wanted to be.**_

_**Hah!**_

_**In your face, Flint!**_

_**A whole train ride, a piggy back home, and I still managed to keep her asleep.**_

_._

I grinned to myself and turned around and stretched my arms out wide, loosening up my arms a bit.

I accidentally knocked something heavy down.

I heard a soft groan come from the bed.

The 'object' fell down on the floor, causing a racket.

**'Shit!'**

I quickly crouched to pick it up.

I searched the floor with my hands.

I felt my hands on something.

The lamp's light flew open.

I turned around.

"Volkner?"

Dawn called out quietly.

I gave an apologetic cheesy smile.

Then...

**_The Angel Wakes- Cing_**

_Sweet music started to play._

I turned back at the object at hand.

"Its a...

Music box..."

A small figure of an_ angel with a bow_ spun around.

I stared solemnly at it.

"Something about this music box..."

I started.

My eyes softened.

I closed my eyes.

...

and all those memories that I longed to forget played in my mind.

"Volkner?"

I slowly opened my eyes.

* * *

**I was originally going to make this a one chapter story like "The Great Trio," but after reaching the end, I thought I could add a couple of more chapters to it.**

**Although I'm busier than ever writing other stories that are yet to be published, I think I should make a smooth ending to this story, therefore, by writing a chapter or two to it...**

**I love Volkner.**

**I love you- not really, maybe if we were friends?**

**Jk.**

**Anyway, review pleaaase!**

**Btw- in Chinese Philosophy, the colors RED and BLUE symbolize rivals, AND future lovers.**

**Just thought you should know... ^-^**


	2. Pianistic Love

**A/N: ****Ta-ta-daaa!  
****Sorry I'm late, you guys!~  
****Anyway, I'm making it all up to you with this chapter! ^-^**

**R&R****

* * *

**

SILK Love Theme – Ryuichi Sakamoto

**Volkner's POV.**

I watched as a pair of small hands place a hot tea cup on the glass tea table across from me.

"Thank you."  
I said.

The visible fog from the tea danced a waltz as it gave out an aroma of tea and milk.  
It brought pleasure to my nostrils.

Dawn shot me a small smile and quietly scurried to her kitchen counter.

I held the tea cup's holder and brought it close to my lips.  
As the edge of the cup was pressed against my lower lip, I diverted my sky blue eyes at the expensive furniture in her living room- where I truly felt alive.  
Her interior design was western, yet in a modern way.  
The room was faintly lit- which made me relax.  
A book shelf rested against her pale blue walls- along with the golden Pokemon sculptures.  
Way at the very end, was an expensive ebony black grand piano.  
On a small coffee table, was a many framed pictures.  
She had many pictures of her Pokemon and gym leaders.  
I spotted a picture with Flint and I- arm to arm.  
I smiled- I remember that day where she took our picture at the Fight Area.  
There was a solo picture of her mother, where she had her arms crossed- a motherly smile plastered on her face.  
The girl had no pictures of herself except one picture...  
In that landscape frame, was a pair of children.  
A small boy with a wild childish grin.  
He had sandy blonde hair and saffron eyes.  
The young boy had his arm wrapped around a smaller pale girl.  
That girl carried a shy smile and had those big familiar puppy sky blue eyes.  
Her long black hair was tied up to a pony tail- leaving her bangs tussled all over.  
A warm smile formed its way across my lips.

I noticed the many shades of blue she had almost everywhere.  
It made me smile.

'_She's not your usual stereotypical girl, that's for sure..._'  
I thought to myself.

"Blue is your favorite color...?"  
I started.

"Hmm?"  
She looked up at me from the kitchen, then at her interior- blushing.

"Oh."  
She giggled shyly.  
"Yeah. Its my favorite color- baby blue..."  
She said- the thin strap of her baby blue tank top falling off her shoulder.  
She fixed it and sat next to me- sitting on her knees.  
She couldn't look any smaller.  
Dawn got a blue band out of her navy PJ pants' pocket and bit it.  
She gathered up her silky black hair and fixed it to a pony tail.

I blushed and looked away- taking a small sip of my tea.  
It didn't taste like any other tea with milk I have ever tasted before.  
It tasted...

"Its sweet."  
I said as I turned my head to look at her.

She blinked.  
"Oh.  
That's because I put in honey."

She blushed and scratched the back of her neck- laughing nervously.  
"I...ran out of sugar, sorry."

I half lidded my eyes and stared at her.  
"That's alright."

I looked away and took another sip.  
It was actually delicious- the tea.  
Why I didn't compliment her for it is clearly beyond me...  
Once I looked into her eyes- I felt as if she were a wee young girl.

Dawn is like a recently evolved **Lumineon**- _so very beautiful_...  
A shy, yet a proud fish. It swims in the deep depths of the soaring blue oceans among many other Lumineons.  
But to me...  
Dawn is a unique Lumineon- **a shiny**.  
While the other Lumineon glow like stars in the ocean, Dawn glow the most.  
Because Dawn is the barely obscured moon in the Dawning skies.

"_A Dawn's Lumineon..._"  
I quietly finished as I murmured with my lower lip pressed against the warm tea cup.

"Hmm?"  
I shot my azure eyes open and almost choked with the tea.  
Dawn patted my back.

_Was I thinking aloud?_

I don't understand...  
The feel of her hands on my back suddenly flashed an image on my mind.

"**Denzi!**"

My eyes widened.

...

**Flashback**

_Her porcelain toned hand delicately searched for my own.  
__I grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze.  
__Tired, half lidded sky blue eyes interlocked with my own._

_"**Good bye...**  
__**My bright...Denzi...**"_

_She murmured softly.  
... _

**Dawn's POV.**

Volkner's expression worried me.  
It was like- he had seen a ghost.  
His azure eyes were wide open.

"Volkner?"  
I lightly shook him up.

No response.

"Volkner?"  
I placed my hand on his shoulder and moved my face in front of his.  
His lips moved- as if he were saying something; but he was silent.

"Huh?"  
His eyes were so distant.  
Even while I was staring directly into his azure eyes, I knew he wasn't looking at me.

"Volkner!"

I gave his shoulders a light squeeze.

Suddenly-  
My ear drums almost exploded as a glass broke.  
I looked down to see that the tea cup had slipped off of Volkner's hand.  
I heard a shocked inhale come from Volkner.

"Uh...  
S-So sorry!"

He quickly crouched to pick up the broken pieces.

"N-no...  
Its-"

Before I could continue, I stopped myself when a piece of broken glass dug into Volkner's fingers.  
He held back a wince.

"Volkner!"  
I got down on my knees and grabbed his now injured hand.

I wrapped his blood-coated hand with the end of my baby blue tank top.

...

We stayed there for a few seconds and watched my baby blue tank top suck in the blood from his hand.

"Dawn..."

He broke the silence.

I parted my lips and looked at him.  
A silken bang fell over my face.

The ticking of my golden antique clock could be heard.  
And then...

**Ding dong**- over and over again for a whole minute.

His expression suddenly softened and he half lidded his azure eyes- not bothered nor irritated at the  
rampage my clock is making.

He leaned his face closer to mine, gently rubbing his bold cheek against my own.

He whispered it to my ear, but I couldn't hear well due to the...  
'_That blasted clock!_'  
I thought bitterly as I furrowed my eye brows.

He planted a peck on my cheek, down to my neck.

'_No..._  
_Say it again, please..._'

His lips moved to my chin line, and I could feel his bloody hand move beneath my tank top.

The hair in my skin had risen, and I felt cold.  
Yet strangely, my body was heating up at the same time.

An image of asking him to repeat his words flashed in my mind.

'_I guess asking him to repeat his words would kill this somewhat romantic mood we're having..._'  
I thought.

He idly rested his forehead against my bare shoulder.

The clocking stopped.

I bit my lower lip and finally let go of his hand.

I lowered my head downward.  
I half lidded my eyes.

"I'll go get a first aid kit."

* * *

I stripped myself of my favorite baby blue tank top, which was now soaked with blood.  
Shudders went through me as I took notice of the once red splotch that has now turned to a faint shade of maroon.  
It gave me the chills knowing that this is no other than Volkner's blood.

It was so sudden- how it happened.  
He just sat there with his eyes staring into Arceus knows what, and the cup slipped off of his hands.  
He goes to pick up the broken pieces, then ends up injuring his hand badly.  
Just when was he such a klutz?  
From the times I knew Volkner, he always seemed calm, collected, and delicate with his work.  
He was no klutz, oh no.

But since he dropped my music box, he began acting so...strange.

I let my mind drift to thoughts of Volkner, that I did not even take notice of my small fingers digging into my tank top and the coldness I was feeling against my chest.

I looked at my tank top and gave out a sheepish smile.  
'_Guess its time to say good bye now, huh?_'  
I tossed it aside on the floor and hugged my chest- shivering.

I turned around to get to my wardrobe, and there he was- leaning against my room's door frame like some kind of dangerous creeper.

I parted my lips and blinked.

"You...forgot to lock the door."  
He said calmly as he crossed his arms- his azure eyes interlocking with my own.

"I..."  
My face and body heated up.

Before I had the chance to continue, he stood up straight- walking towards me, and closed the door behind him- surrounding us with darkness.

* * *

**The next morning...**

**Joseph Haydn - Piano Sonata in Eb**

I groggily half lidded my eyes open to the sound of sweet pianissimo music being played.  
'Was Cynthia in my house already?'

I groaned and massaged my temples.

I rolled over in bed and rested on my side.  
I blinked when I noticed Volkner's recent spot from last night is empty.

I sighed and sat up.  
I slid the blanket off of my naked body.  
I inserted my small feet into my white slippers and shuffled to the bathroom.

* * *

**Volkner's POV.**

I let my head tilt downward and let my fingers do the dancing on the piano's keyboard.  
I half lidded my eyes.  
I'm surprised I could still play after all this years.  
I'm surprised I had the strength to...

What I did...  
I took advantage of a little girl- stole her innocence...

What would her mother think of her?

I tilted my head upward and faced the ceiling- pressing on the keyboard harder.  
'What would YOU think of me?'

I scoffed.  
Probably crying from above for having come with a damned son...

I let out a pathetic laugh at the thought and tilted my head forward again.  
I moved my hands away from the keyboard, then pressed the keys roughly- still in tune.

A sudden pang came from my hand and I took it back, allowing my head to drop on the keys.

"**Why'd you stop?**"

I shot my head up and looked at the direction where she was standing- resting against the pale blue wall with her hands falling by her sides.  
She was looking quite attractive in her Alice blue silk robe that exposed her collar bone and slender neck. It almost made her look mature.  
Her silky brown hair was tussled all over.  
I remember undoing her hair last night...

I smirked.

"Because I...  
I absolutely hate it- _the piano_."

She parted her lips and half lidded her eyes- nodding slowly.

"Come here, Dawn..."  
I motioned her to come near.

She blushed and walked towards me.

I grabbed her small porcelain toned hand and kissed it.  
"I'm sorry.  
I didn't mean to, you know...  
If you want me to play the piano again for you, I would.  
Its just that..."

I sighed and looked at the keys.  
"That was the only thing I could play, and I'm...not that good."  
I finished.

"I never heard anything like it before..."  
She said.

I looked up at her.  
A small smile formed in her lips.  
"It was beautiful, Volkner."

I blushed.

"Y-You think so?"  
She nodded.

"Well, to be honest...  
My mother taught me how to play this piece when I was a kid."  
I half lidded my eyes and allowed them to drift side ways.  
I gave out a distant smile at the reminiscence.

"So I kept practicing it over and over again...  
Until I could master it, exactly the way she did."

Dawn stayed silent- listening.

The smile faded away from my lips.  
I shook my head.

"But that was...  
A long time ago..."  
I finished.

I felt her give my hand a gentle squeeze.

I looked up at her and smiled warmly.

I stood up and cupped her face- planting a chaste kiss on her forehead.  
"I'm feeling happy, so I'll make you break fast.  
Alright?"  
I smirked.

She blushed and nodded.  
"Th-Thank you.  
But, are you sur-"

"Its fine!  
You never tried Volky's pancakes!  
_It will make your taste buds dance!~_"

She smiled and gave out a shrug.  
"Guess I'm missing out on something big."  
She said as she went to sit on the expensive marbled sofa.

The Luxrays- almost forgetting about them- came out running.  
Dawn's Luxray ran towards her and jumped on the sofa- sitting next to her.  
My feistier Luxray ran towards me- almost tackling me to the ground.

"Hey there, chum!  
Are ya hungry?"

**Dawn's POV.**

Having Volkner make me break fast was like the sweetest form of Pianistic love- the way I liked to  
put it; what with having to hear him open up to me after he played the piano.

His mother must be very proud to have him as her son- I know I would.

'I wonder what his mother is like...  
She must be really beautiful to have had him... '  
In thought as I lounged in the sofa and turned the TV on.

"Luxray!"  
Luxray nuzzled up against my leg.

I moved my leg away.  
"That tickles...  
Stop."  
I said calmly as I flipped through the channels.

I half lidded my eyes and yawned.

I stopped upon a Pearlgate commercial, with Palmer as the idol.  
He gave out a smile to show off the Pearlgates' effects.  
His teeth sparkled.  
I always thought that man had a great smile.  
Why... Jun could take after him if through the years.

"**What's my choice?  
Pearlgate, no doubt.**"

They then showed a picture of dancing cavity.

"**Hey, guys!  
Let's kick some cavity ass!**"  
Palmer motioned for his entire party of Pokemon to come over with him.

The cavities grinned mischievously.  
Palmer ran towards them and took in a breath.

Seconds later, he let out a sigh that released a misty/mint like fog.  
Which caused the cavities to frost and die.

They zoomed in to Palmer again.  
"**Get your Pearlgate.  
Cuz its the King's choice.**"  
He winked- giving a thumbs up.

I smiled- then let out a soft laugh.  
'_That Palmer...  
Now I see who Jun takes after._'

"Ugh. Not that commercial again...  
I had to air this over a hundred times back in Sunyshore from the first day it announced..."  
Volkner chuckled from the kitchen.

I smiled and changed the channel.

I stopped when I came across zoomed in red font that read:  
'UNEXPECTED!'  
in big bold letters.  
"Huh?"  
I squinted my eyes.

".**..the chief writer Takesgi Shudo suddenly dies last night...**"

The remote slipped off of my hand.

"What is it?"  
Volkner asked.

I looked at him.  
"Takeshi Shudo just passed away."

"Who?"

I sighed.

"Takeshi Shudo.  
He's the-"

**(Knock) (Knock)**

"I'll get it!"  
Volkner yelled.

I nodded nonchalantly.

* * *

**Volkner's POV.**

I placed the apron over my shoulder and went to open the door.

There was another kock...make that knocks, now.

I gritted my teeth.

I placed my hand on the door knob and quickly twisted it.  
"I said I was-"

Before I let myself continue, I stopped myself.

He frantically looked me up and down with his restless saffron eyes.  
He scratched the back of his neck and pouted.

"Okay...  
**WHERE IS DAWN, YOU PHONIE?**"

I sweat dropped and gave an unfazed look.

I parted my lips and as I was about to speak, Dawn stood by me.

"Jun?"  


* * *

  
**A/N: That room part, I will leave to your imagination~**  
** I fell inlove wih Palmer after that commercial. I got the inspiration from Colgate, tbh. (Obvious, really)**  
**Well, let me know of your thought and review! ^-^**


End file.
